


Red

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scholar named Howard is haunted by dreams of a young girl in a red dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a pleasant Autumn day for the human race,  
A man in a white suit, a rare frown on his face,  
He gripped the pistol and took aim,  
For what is to follow, he is to blame.

He pulled the trigger and closed his eyes,  
Convincing himself that her words were all lies,  
'The girl surely is not a god!' He said  
And yet he was haunted by the bullet in the woman's head

The Jester called, seeking a fight,  
Their story was not over when the villain took flight,  
But the Jester and the Rake were mere mice,  
Their shared Goddess frowning on all of our vice.


	2. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard dreams of the strange girl for the first time.

It was a cold Winter morning when she first appeared to me,  
Blackness and stars were all that I could see,  
But I heard the vile drums, and the accursed flute,  
Her words, her observations, frighteningly astute.

She knew my name was Howard, but that was not all,  
She continued to speak to me, entrapped in that dark pall,  
She told me her day would soon be at hand, her godhood achieved,  
As soon as I woke, I had heard a story that none would believe.

A mortal girl, a queen of a cult,  
Barely seen the world, hardly an adult,  
She was a tragic figure, delusional and mad,  
Of course it was only a dream, there was no evidence to be had!


	3. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard looks into the mysterious cult known as 'The Red', and makes contact with a former reporter who had personal experience with the secret society.

It was Spring by the time I began my reading,  
Tales of a society called 'The Red', my curiosity it was only feeding,  
A great and powerful army, they all said,  
At the confirmation of my dream, my curiosity seemed fed.

Fear filled my heart, but my surrender, I could not give,  
I had to find someone who knew the faction, someone who The Red let live.  
I met a reporter, her name was Dawn,  
Curious and quiet, I listened to the small faun.

"Give up your hunt." She said quietly while showing me around,  
"The Queen is dead, six feet underground."  
"But how?" I asked, "And why?" I inquired,  
"Let's just say that hate is the most common emotion this woman inspired."


	4. Another Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard once again dreams of the girl in red, but this time fights back against her eldritch influence.

It was a Summer night when I returned to the dark,  
And before long, I heard her voice, to me she did hark,  
"Howard!" She called "My curious child!"  
"For you, the punishment will only be mild."

Her intentions were sinister, her goal, the humans enslaved  
I was shocked, but determined. This woman was depraved.  
"I will stop you, beast!" I shouted to her voice,  
"I will fight and I will warn humanity, for I have no choice."

She laughed, turning my blood to ice.  
"Oh, my child, your kindness is so nice."  
I grew angry, she was so arrogant, so assured,  
I would ensure that once I awoke, my plan would be measured.


	5. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With renewed vigor, Howard sets out to gather allies and find a way to fight back against the thing visiting his dreams.

In the Fall I rallied, gathered all who had been haunted by the dark,  
Their recollections were strange, each of them stark,  
One claimed he had seen a beautiful girl, clad in red,  
Another claimed that once he had seen the beast, he thought himself dead.

No two had seen the same thing,  
But to the visions, each of them did cling,  
We were all vanguards against our own destruction,  
So a plan was formed, we all helped with its construction.

We needed to fight, but how to harm this monster, that was the question,  
Especially when it seemed some of us, for the beast, had genuine affection,  
We all became suspicious, distrusting, unsure,  
I realized that this was her plan, to pick us apart at her leisure.


	6. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature from Howard's dreams steps in, assuring his plan would fail.

It was Winter by the time I awoke,  
The mysterious control over me must have broke,  
Where had I gone, and why could I not remember?  
I could not answer my questions, but the beast surely was the offender.

All of those who I had gathered were dead,  
When I saw the photos, my vision turned red,  
It was fear, I realized, the vulnerable state of mind,  
It made her control easier for her to find,

She set out to breed fear, and used that to breed treason,  
To question her hold over men would be to lack reason,  
I am unsure as to what degree she controlled men across the world,  
But the more I thought and the more I read, the more my hope unfurled.


	7. Nyarlathotep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creature sends its messenger to speak with Howard more directly.

It was a warm Spring night when the faceless man came to my door,  
I wanted to run, wanted to hide, wanted to hit the floor,  
Instead I was compelled, I went forward, unlocked each lock,  
When the demon entered, so did his flock.

He was followed by men in robes, praying at his feet,  
Attempting to ignore them, I offered the man a seat,  
He took his chair, a face pressing against his skin from behind,  
What I saw next would have broken any normal man's mind.

He grew a face I recognized as my own,  
When the grotesque transformation was finished, I let out a low groan,  
The horror welling up inside of me urged me to run,  
"Don't do it, Howard." Said the demon, "That simply wouldn't be any fun."


	8. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyarlathotep and Howard discuss the recent happenings, and the nature of the creature they both serve.

"I am Nyarlathotep, a God, all powerful,  
And I must confess, I find this entire mess quite abysmal.  
You humans are so easily frightened, so easily controlled,  
Well, what is it Howard? Are you finally ready to fold?"

I looked at the demon and balled up my fists,  
The things I was urged to do could fill many lists,  
But I calmed myself, and took my seat,  
The only thing I could hear was my frantic heartbeat

"You are the one appearing in my dreams, demon,  
Not the beast, not the girl, it is you, calling me a heathen,  
You are a mockery, an illusionist, a fake indeed,  
You merely carry along her messages until she is freed."


	9. A Small Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nature of Howard's dreams are revealed.

The demon smiled and nodded his head,  
I thought that it was finally time to lay the matter to bed,  
"You've caught me, Mortal, I am indeed a sham,  
But all the girl asked for was a small helping hand."

"You are her servant, then? Some manner of slave?"  
I did not think the question wise, but I was feeling brave.  
The room shifted, and the monks stopped their prayer,  
The demon sighed and ran a hand through his newly sprouted hair.

"I serve, yes, but this does not make me a slave,  
If you insist on insulting me, I will punish you, knave,  
I am an excellent host and an even better guest,  
But continue to grate my nerves and your flesh will be stripped, at my behest."


	10. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyarlathotep proposes that Howard open his eyes to the more supernatural and horrifying parts of the world.

"You wish to know the truth? You truly wish to see?  
As you wish, Howard, but know that you will not be able to flee,  
I will show you all that your puny world has to offer,  
We will explore every corner, and undo every coffer."

I eyed the 'god' with suspicion, still unconvinced,  
But in accepting his offer, was I willing to risk being minced?  
If he spoke true, monsters of untold measure I would find,  
If I accepted his offer, I may easily lose my mind.

"I can tell you're conflicted, Howard, unable to decide.  
So sleep on it, visit her, see if Mother will abide.  
I may speak for her, and assume her form,  
But my words come from her, addressing all of those who mourn.


	11. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard consults the woman in his dreams, Samantha Regina, on whether or not he should accompany Nyarlathotep on such a dangerous journey.

It was Fall before she visited me in my sleep,  
Her revealed form nearly caused me to weep.  
I was under her spell, helpless, her thrall,  
She then began to speak, telling the story of her fall.

She was the girl I had been researching, indeed,  
But unfortunately all my curiosity did was feed,  
The information was wonderful, but also tragic,  
I was transfixed, unable to ignore, a slave to her magic.

I asked her the question, and she did respond,  
"Go my child, you will be protected by my bond.  
Follow the Demon and see the sights,  
Bear witness to the dawning of the endless nights."


	12. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyarlathotep begins to show Howard the sights he had promised, first stopping off to visit a friend.

Winter had come the day the demon returned,  
The hatred and fear inside of me burned,  
I still wished to run, wished to deny this entire ordeal,  
"Come now, Howard." He said, "There is much I shall reveal."

I took his hand, and in an instant, we were gone,  
The new scene in front of us, my eyes fixed upon,  
A strange creature in the forest, made of bark, it seemed,  
It saw us, it's head slowly moving, its grin at us beamed.

"Her name is Rachael, a wonderful little girl,  
This majestic creature, it wouldn't even harm a squirrel!  
She is a friendly thing, kind and genteel,  
Well, that is, except to the next human she makes her meal."


	13. Nightgaunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next, Nyarlathotep shows Howard a creature serving under one of his many enemies.

We shifted again, at a new scene, a graveyard at night,  
The creatures crawling from their tombs giving an unspeakable fright.  
They had bat like wings, gnarled and twisted horns, and pitch-black skin,  
But they lacked faces and had barbed tails, no doubt to torture innocent men.

"Nightgaunts, the servant of a… Rival." Nyarlathotep said,  
Anyone calling themselves the rival of gods must be truly out of their head.  
"They are numerous, and efficient. Useful servants, I suppose.  
But to myself, and your 'Mother', a threat they certainly do not pose."

I could not look away as they stretched and awoke,  
One noticed us, and from there my gaze broke.  
I cried, "Take us away, Demon! I wish for this no more!"  
To which he responded, "Come now, Howard, don't be such a bore."


	14. Shoggoths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard is brought to the arctic, where he beholds a creature most gruesome.

Next we visited the Arctic, my breath a visible mist.  
"Watch now, Howard. This next one can't be missed,  
The creature you see before you is perhaps the last of its kind,  
Just, don't look too closely, or you'll completely lose your mind."

The thing I saw on the ice was indeed horrific.  
The Demon seemed to enjoy it; "Look, Howard, isn't it terrific?"  
It seemed to be made of slime, or some manner of acidic jam,  
Covered in eyes and mouths, and visible inside of it, the remains of a man.

"What is this thing?" I asked my guide.  
"It is a Shoggoth, once serving the Elder Things, side by side."  
I was perplexed, but intrigued by these strange things.  
"They're rather handy, really, much different from these other fiends."


	15. Y'ha-nthlei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his tour of the secret world, Howard is shown to a staggering creation, the city of the Deep Ones.

Next I found myself in a dark, glass hall,  
Unknown pressure weighing down on me like a pall.  
I looked outside, and found myself amazed,  
We were in a vast underwater city, the discovery leaving me dazed.

"Welcome to the city of the Deep Ones, Howard." The Demon said.  
"It was destroyed many years ago, the inhabitants nearly losing their heads.  
Mother Hydra and Father Dagon were slain,  
A mere human detective was their bane."

I looked around, observing the strange creatures,  
Fish-like and froggish is how I would describe their features.  
"They rebuilt, of course, ensuring their loss wasn't a complete dive.  
And of course, their god, Cthulhu, kept them prosperous and alive."


	16. The Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Howard is shown to people like him, who had dreamt of Regina, choosing to serve her every whim.

We appeared in the forests of The Narrows again,  
This time in the midst of armored men.  
They all looked to the demon, in awe  
We were in some kind of canyon, an earthy maw.

They all kneeled, some falling flat,  
There were hundreds of them, thousands, forming a human mat.  
Nyarlathotep smiled, evidently amused,  
"Look at all her servants, just waiting to be used."

I was perplexed, confused, how could they remain a secret?  
The Demon went on, "Letting her keep reign of them is my only regret.  
This is your stop, Howard. Your new home.  
Now, in your love for your Mother, you'll never be alone."


	17. The Rams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyarlathotep is confronted by Sancti Puella, new Queen of The Red.

"Halt! You are unwelcome here, Demon!" I heard a woman shout  
A knight with gold armor and a long spear, trying to drive the demon out.  
She remained strong, unphased by his power or the murmurs of her men,  
The Demon simply smiled. "Ah, Sancti, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

"Displeasure is the word I would think of, fiend."  
Clearly this Sancti, towards my views, leaned.  
"Now Sancti, that's no way to talk to a god." The Demon cooed.  
"I mean, to commit such heresy, how would you be viewed?"

Suddenly the thing shifted, warped, and changed,  
Compared to the form it had before, it was completely maimed.  
The Demon was now a black satyr, standing on two hoofed feet,  
His two, new, red eyes staring down at Sancti as if she were a piece of meat.


	18. The Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Gallows, the Favored Son, stumbles into the scene and is told to choose whether Sancti lives or dies.

An oddly dressed woman and another knight were by Sancti's side,  
She was a Royal Handmaiden, and he The Dragon, this betrayal they would not abide.  
They were the only two left supporting the Golden Ram, fighting back the horde,  
But eventually they were overwhelmed, the crowd prepared to burn the queen none adored.

A man dressed in white emerged from the bushes, bumping into me as I backed away.  
"I'm sorry..." He said slowly. "Is The Narrows back this way?"  
"Please, stop this madness, whoever you are." I pleaded.  
Upon seeing the man, the knights conceded.

"The favored son has returned!" One of the soldiers yelled.  
"He will make this choice, to decide if this heretic is felled!"  
He simply watched her closely, some blood dripping from his hand.  
"Burn her." He said simply, stating his command.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Regina returns in her true form, signaling the beginning of the Endless Night.

The burning was mere days ago, a memory stuck in my mind,  
Something to distract me, I am hard pressed to find.  
The other cultists and I simply wait, remaining resolute,  
Our supplies and equipment are growing short, our situation destitute.

I see a faint shape in the sky, a black cloud creeping overhead,  
I remembered the old books I had researched, and knew that soon we would all be dead.  
It was the dark herald, signaling a cosmic event,  
Verifying my fears, a horrible creature began its descent.

It resembled a mass, a cloud itself, but had small legs, eyes, and maws,  
It even had tentacles and small arms, ending in horrifying claws.  
The abomination was called Shub-Niggurath, so I had learned.  
I could only murmur one thing,

"Our Mother has returned."


End file.
